Galactron (Legacy Continuity)
Galactron is a robot of unknown origin that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History It is unknown who built Galactron, but it is known why. The robot appears to have been created to carry out some means of "justice". Galactron had most likely been created by some alien race who saw themselves superior to others, as Galactron served the purpose of resetting life in the universe. Thousands of years ago, the robot had gone to several planets and rendered them uninhabitable, and was only stopped when the Space Garrison sent out several Ultras, including Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra themselves. Galactron was defeated and sealed away on the very same dead world the Ultras had fought on against it. In 2017 however, Galactron reawakened, bursting out of the rock on that dead world. The robot roared now that it was free. Scanning around for the nearest inhabited planet in need of "cleansing", locating Earth. Galactron soon began to move toward the planet. Upon nearing the planet, he was detected by AKDF satellites. Luckily, the AKDF had been upgrading their orbital defenses, and soon the satellites, as well as the AKDF's space station, began to fire upon Galactron. The robot was not harmed by many of these attacks, and easily managed to down a few of the satellites. However, in the midsts of the battle circular symbols appeared around Galactron, and the robot was quickly teleported to the surface of the planet, landing in Asia as it is the most populated area on the planet, attacking Russia and neighboring countries. Various branches of the AKDF all attacked Galactron, but were defeated. Hearing of the attack on the news, Akira Takeshi pleaded with his teammates to go and intervene against Galactron. However Captain Muramatsu told him it was out of their jurisdiction, there was nothing they could do. However, the Captain whispered to Akira, "But Ultraman Legacy's jurisdiction is the Earth. Go quickly, stop that thing". With that, Akira exited the based of the AKDF's Japanese branch, and transformed into Ultraman Legacy, and flew off towards Russia. Upon his arrival, Legacy found the area he landed in utterly decimated. Using his telepathic abilities and his Ultra senses, Legacy quickly located Galactron and began moving toward's the robot's location. He needed to hurry, he had also picked up that the Russian government was considering using nuclear weapons against Galactron, and Legacy could not allow the amount of deaths that would result from such a decision to take place. Locating Galactron, Legacy wasted no time in attacking the robot, kicking it in head and knocking it over. Legacy landed on the ground and readied himself into a battle stance. Galactron quickly regained it's footing, and stopped for a moment, unleashing a flurry of wires from it's body and grabbing a nearby man cowering in fear of the giant robot. Upon doing so, Galactron took control of the man, and used him as a means to speak to Legacy. "Ultraman. You are not of this planet. Step aside and you will not be destroyed." Legacy was shocked by this, but responded. "What do you want?". "My function is to bring peace. This species has proven incapable of peace. Whether it be with one another or with their own planet. This planet and it's ecosystem must be reset. Continue to stand in my way and you will be terminated. " was Galactron's reply. "I can't let you do that.." said Legacy. "Very well" Galactron spoke. Using it's wires, Galactron choked the man it had used to speak for itself. Through this man, Galactron choked out "This one has served it's purpose" before finally killing him. This angered Legacy greatly, "Y-you killed that man!". He immediately fired his beam at the robot. "Take this, damn you!" He yelled. However, Galactron quickly put up a shield resembling the same circular symbols from it's teleportation, blocking the attack. Legacy ran straight towards Galactron, his blade at the ready, and slashed at the robotic beast, managing to damage it a bit, with sparks bouncing off of Galactron's armor. However, Galactron countered with it's own blade, blocking Legacy's attacks and then beginning to duel the Ultra, anger fueling Legacy's strikes. Anger at the sheer disregard for the sanctity of life, and how this robot believed itself to be doing the Earth good. The duel continued on for some time until Galactron released the "braid" on it's head, using it to grab Legacy and pull him into the air. Using it's blade, Galactron swiftly went for the killing blow, stabbing Legacy straight through the stomach and lower chest, causing golden light to shower everywhere, as the near fatally wounded Ultra continued to struggle and break free of Galactron's hold. With the current defender of Earth seemingly defeated, people began to watch on in horror. Luckily, Legacy was not the only defender. Quickly, Ultraman Sect appeared, ready to combat Galactron and defeat the powerful robot. Galactron quickly took notice of the Ultra, pulling his blade from Legacy and tossing the Ultra aside. Legacy crashed to the ground violently, almost dead from his wounds. Angered by the harm Galactron had caused to both the humans and his friend, He quickly charged Galactron, managing to slice off it's braid with his blade, taking out one of the robot's primary weapons. The two continued to battle, whilst Legacy could only watch as his life slowly faded away. However, unwilling to see his friend die, Sect quickly rushed over to Legacy, distracting the robot with a blast from his beam, although this was deflected with Galactron's shield. Sect looked over to his comrade, seeing Legacy dying, Sect wasted no time in fusing with the Ultra, transforming into Legacy's Fusion Mode. The now united Ultras soon took the fight to Galactron, attacking the robot with everything they had, even slicing the same blade that had impaled Legacy clean off of Galactron's arm. Galactron struggled to try and combat the fusion, but alas faltered, it's weapons doing little to harm the Ultra, until the robot was finally destroyed by the combination of Legacy and Sect's beams the fusion fired, even it's shields being unable to withstand the attack. Abilities * Dimensional Transportation: Galactron can interdimensionally travel via circular symbols. * Shield: These same shield can protect Galactron from attacks. * Organism Scan: Galactron can scan objects to analyze them for strengths and weaknesses. * Entity Transportation: Galactron can transport organisms inside of it via it's chest crystal. * Internal Wiring Control: Galactron can control the actions of his own wiring to do as it pleases. ** Entity Link: By connecting one of it's wires to that of a victims brain, Galactron can control that person too. It can relay speech through this means to an intercom. * Heat Ray: Energy beams fired from its eyes. Upon firing on the target, mysterious circles appear before they were replaced by explosions. * Galactron Shaft (ギャラクトロンシャフト Gyarakutoron Shafuto?): A large braid attached to its neck that can pick up and lift opponents. * Galactron Blade (ギャラクロンブレード Gyarakutoron Burēdo?): Galactron can flip up the weapon on its left hand which can also extend to deliver a fatal stab to its target. ** Laser Beams: Galactron is capable of firing a laser beam from its blade. * Galactron Spark (ギャラクトロンスパーク Gyarakutoron Supāku?): Galactron flies up, charges a laser beam in its chest and then fires it, like Galactron's other attacks, it is powerful. * Ejectable Arm Cannon: The weapon on Galactron's left hand, which can fire an electrical like laser from it. The weapon can also be detached from Galactron's arm. * Flight: In this series, Galactron can fly through space at will. Trivia * Galactron was suggested by MoarCrossovers. * Coincidentally, Galactron has been reappearing a lot in the Ultra series as of late. * This Galactron's power compared to the original is debatable, although he may be stronger than his canon counterpart due to the fact that several Ultras, including Mother and Father of Ultra, were required to defeat him originally. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Galactron Variations